This invention relates generally to anti-friction bearings and, specifically, to arrangements for securing the bearing outer race in a housing recess for preventing it from rotating or slipping therein.
Numerous arrangements and methods are proposed in the art for securing the bearing outer race in its recess for accomplishing this objective. One very commonly used method of retaining the outer race in its housing recess is by providing for an interference fit between the outer race and recess. The recess is machined to an inside diameter slightly less than the outside diameter of the bearing outer race. A light axially directed force on the outer race is all that is necessary to press-fit it into position in an interference relationship with the recess so that no relative rotation or slippage occurs. While this type of interference fit is a much used method, it has limitations and disadvantages, for example, machining must be precise, and installation and removal cannot be easily accomplished. Forced removal of the outer race requires the use of a press and may damage the race or score the housing recess. Another method is thermal expansion and contraction to hold the race in position within the housing recess. This method requires precision tooling and special techniques, and can cause damage to heat treated parts or contents of the housings. Still another very commonly used method is to employ adhesive compounds between the outer race periphery and the housing recess wall. This can be accomplished by special compounds, for example, but not limited to, "Loctite". A variation of this method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,736 wherein the bearing outer race is provided with serrations along its periphery, as is the housing recess wall. Plastic is injected between the facing serrations and allowed to harden, thus acting to key the parts together. Still other means are provided to establish interference between the outer race periphery and the recess wall. U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,823 teaches the use of a swellable elastomoric ring located in an annular notch about the housing recess which is adapted to expand upon exposure to petroleum-based lubricating fluid to fill the space and press against (grip) the outer race to restrain it from rotation or slippage.
These arrangements are complicated, often require special tooling to assemble, and are difficult to disassemble.
When press fits or other types of arrangements referred to herein fail, the whole outer race is inclined to rotate or spin in its housing, often leading very quickly to major damage to the bearing and housing. The basic principle of keyed arrangements, as disclosed in the several embodiments of this invention, is reliable, and does not require special tooling for assembly or disassembly.